


TMNT 2014-2016 - 2 raphs y 1 leo, amor de tres - RxLxR

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Twins good/evil, Two lovers for Leo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Tener un cabeza caliente, rebelde, terco y de mal humor es difícil... pero, ¡tener mellizos casi gemelos!, es la misión imposible para leonardo que esta en medio de la encrucijada de estos dos mastodontes... que tienen un deseo insaciable por el desafortunado líder..Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado: 6 de Enero del 2020
Relationships: Raphael/Leonardo/Raphaeru (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: ¡¿Por que ustedes son así conmigo?!

La vida con hermanos es hermosa hasta cuando te rejoden la vida, y si eres el mayor tienes que cuidarlos a todos por igual con el mismo amor maternal que tienes en tu ser aunque no seas su madre o mujer, a pesar de las burlas o los tratos a veces y en especial cuando hablan de su carente falta de expresiones de emociones o sentimientos; pero aun así se desvive por sus hermanos.

Abre los ojos incluso antes de que su despertador suene, lo apaga y se viste para comenzar su rutina diaria como todos los días, pone hacer el te de su senei y se va a meditar un rato, bueno los 15 minutos queda la tetera para decir el te esta listo y preparar su desayuno; un sabroso emparedado de ensalada y te de limón.

Terminando se va a dar un baño para comenzar bien el día y se viste con sus típicos pantalones para comenzar a despertar a sus hermanos, saluda a su sensei e le da su te como todas las mañanas, y le hace un improvisado desayuno de tostadas a su manera que tanto al sensei gustaba; siempre se las ingenia ya que con las katanas genera fricción en sus manos que cuando toca la pobre se daña, a lo que para evitar que donnie la revise mas cada vez el ideo una forma.. aunque cuando la maldita maquina se lo merece solo basta mirarla.

Sensei splinter: Mira a su hijo con buen humor - ¿Como estas hoy hijo mio? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Levanta sus hombros mirando a aun lado sin buscar nada interesante que mirar - Solo.. no lose sensei... - dijo serio se levanta - Despertare a los chicos con su permiso y buen provecho sensei - dijo.

Como menciono la tortuga de la bandana azul fue a despertar a uno por uno sus hermanos, primero a donnie quien como siempre se la paso en su laboratorio le da su café recién echo para evitar el molesto sisear y murmullos, luego el pecoso de naranja que se la paso toda la noche jugando en su consola con el montón de juegos que tiene; solo falta la amenazas inevitables según los pensamientos de los recién despiertos.

Donatello: Mira a su hermano de azul - ¿Y no lo vas a despertar? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente y suspira - Si, ya voy... - dijo mientras toma un poco mas de te antes de esta tarea.

Michelangelo: Se ríe - Y que no te agarren a vergasos como ayer - dijo haciendo reír al de lentes.

Leonardo: Los escucha - Gracias por su ayuda, haber quien les ayuda cuando limpiemos y los ponga con ¨ya saben¨... - dijo.

Los dos menores se miran cuando su hermano y líder se va a meter en la habitación marcada con cráneos rojos y letreros de advertencia, toma la perilla y abre la puerta suelta un suspiro, entra e cierra para ver que es lo que acontece adentro del infierno como alguien diría.

\- En la habitación -

Los dos bellos ositos de peluches duermen, su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y sus mejillas a calentarse, sacude su cabeza no queriendo otra pelea con su conciencia, solo faltaba despertarlos o bueno eso es hasta que uno de estos bosteza y se sienta en su hamaca la tortuga de azul se asusta un momento pero deja escapar un aliento de alivio, era el menos malhumorado de los dos, se acerca a despertar el otro.

El que acaba de despertar era raphaeru, el mas expresivo en algunos sentimientos cierta parte de los dos, aun instintivo pero no tan agresivo por casi nada, le gusta hablar mas que su hermano y los dos comparten terquedad, pero le entra a los golpes como fuera y mas si se meten con sus hermanos..

El que esta aun dormido raphael, quien era mas malhumorado por todo, no expresa casi nada o bueno, siendo una especies de mellizos/gemelos usa a su hermano para esto, instintivo y agresivo a mas no poder, no demuestra lo que tiene y siendo terco no dirá nada, primero golpes luego preguntar pero si es con sus hermanos están muertos...

Leonardo: Mueve un poco al otro en la hamaca separada, pero una mano en su trasero le pone alerta - ¡Hey! - se voltea y mira a su hermano menor - ¡¿Que haces?! - le reclama preguntando.

El otro lo agarra con sus brazos por el torso y lo acuesta con el en la hamaca, mientras trata de escapar del ¨abrazo¨ siente un enorme bulto en su trasero y ve por el espejo roto en la pared que sus ojos brillan, estaba en problemas y necesitaba por lo menos ayuda, muerte el brazo que esta en su alcance y logra soltarse pero tropieza y cae en otros brazos.

Leonardo: Siente otra cosa peor - ¡Suéltame raph! - grita y cuando ve al otro hermano suyo quitarse los pantalones cortos - ¡Raphaeru no! - le da una patada entre las piernas.

Se empuja para hacer que el otro lo suelte y le da su merecida patada, los otros dos se lamentan por el fuerte golpe, la tortuga de bandana azul se queda viéndolos a sus rostros, dolor y sus ojos apagados, el se acerca a los dos. Los dos parecen olvidar un momento el dolor pero se lanzan ahora a leo, se comienzan a pelear los dos mastodontes el uno con el otro maldiciendo y gruñendo el uno al otro, por.. ¿el?.

Raphael: Encima del otro grande - ¡Estas muerto, ya sabes que el es mio! - lo tiene por el cuello y le iba a dar un golpe en la cara.

Raphaeru: Se logra voltear con el otro encima para ahora tenerlo por el cuello - El es mio, idiota! - se des concentra a ver a leo - Leo.. ¡au! - recibe un golpe en la cara.

Raphael: Se quita a su gemelo de una patada - Eres una molestia - dijo y mira a leo - Leo.. - recibe un golpe.

Raphaeru: Lo señala - No ves a leo - dijo empujándolo con su mano en su pectoral.

Leonardo: Le toma de la mejilla antes de que comiencen a pelear - Deténganse los 2 - dijo su voz firme y mirada des aprobadora - Olvidare esto, pero quiero que vayan a entrenar sin pelearse entre ustedes y ninguna mención sobre este incidente - dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Los dos hermanos se quedan viendo con enojo y se paran del suelo para vestirse aunque se mantuvieron empujándose y murmurándose cosas, terminando de vestirse entre siseo y gruñido salen de la habitación que comparten; salen con 2 bandanas iguales, rojas y con símbolos japoneses.

La tortuga azul estaba en el dojo meditando con el sensei, mientras sus hermanos desayunan, lo que paso esta mañana no era nada bueno para el, casi lo violan los 2 por su falta de cuidado, a quienes cuido como si fueran bebes desde que era pequeño.. un niño como ellos. Suspira abriendo sus ojos y sus calientes e rojas, siente una mano en su hombro y ve a su sensei algo preocupado.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Hijo mio me temo que algo acaba de pasar - dijo viendo a los ojos de la tortuga.

Leonardo: Niega - No sensei - dijo calmado -( Mis 2 hermanos casi me violan )- su conciencia ataca - Solo que raph y raphu no estaban tan de buenas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -( Me iban a usar como un juguete )- siente un cosquilleo en su cuerpo - Voy a ver que hacen - dijo nervioso y saliendo de el dojo.

En efecto apenas salio se encontró con el ring de boxeo de los 2 hermanos de rojo mientras eran vistos por los otros 2 hermanos, que se estaban matando con sus armas esta vez, los dos estaban separados por un espacio entre el comedor y la sala de televisión. La tortuga de azul corre a ver que paso, pero justamente los 2 de rojo se lanzan por el otro y se detienen a unos centímetros de leo resoplando e gruñendo a su oponente.

Leonardo: Pone sus manos en sus pectorales manteniendo lo lejos como puede - No pueden pasar unos minutos sin pelearse - dijo bajo - ¿Que paso para que estuvieran de mal humor ? - les pregunta.

Raphael: Mostrando los dientes a su gemelo - El comenzó - dijo tratando de llegar al otro.

Raphaeru: Haciendo lo mismo - El comenzó - dijo, no era común que mostrara sus dientes.

Leonardo: Como estaban muy cerca, aprovecha para mantenerlos con una abertura de piernas - ¿Me dirán que paso? - pregunta a los de naranja y morado.

Raphael/Raphaeru: Los señalan - Ellos no están en esto, el comenzó con molestarme a penas te fuiste de despertarnos, estaba en la mesa tranquilo desayunando cuando el me comenzó a molestar - dijeron juntos esto.

Donatello: Acomoda sus lentes - Impresionantes especímenes - dijo haciendo una nota y tomando vídeo.

Michelangelo: Asustado - ¡Dejen de hacer eso, es tétrico! - grita.

Raphael/Raphaeru: Lo miran - ¿Hacer que zopenco? - se miran - Deja de hablar idiota, no deja tu de hablar, eres un pendejo pendejo - se hablan a si mismos a la misma vez y se intentan agarrar otra vez - Leonardo quítate deja para que le parta su madre para que siga molestando - dijeron los 2.

Leonardo: Respirando tranquilamente - Los hermanos no se deben pelear, cuantas veces se los diré a los 2 - dijo con la ayuda de sensei.

El viejo sensei toma del cuello al agresivo y leo pone contra el suelo al menos agresivo, unos momentos fueron suficientes para estos calmarse, ya mas tranquilos fueron al entrenamiento, dando inicio a la limpieza de la guarida, vigilados por el líder los dos se miran con odio.

El resto del día se trato de mantenerlos lo mas alejados posibles a los dos de rojo, pero con casi los mismos pasatiempos como no encontrarse, mientras que en el medio tubo la tortuga mas agresiva levanta las pesas el otro se asegura que no se maten, estaban solos.

Raphael: Deja las pesas con ayuda de su gemelo - ¿Que pensabas hacerle a leo esta mañana? - le pregunta.

Raphaeru: Se sacude las manos - Bueno, ¿que le ibas a hacer a leo esta mañana? - le pregunta.

Los dos se miran un momento antes de unir sus frentes, normalmente lo hacen cuando estaban viendo quien de los 2 dice la verdad sobre algo, los dos se ponen cariñosos ronroneando y se separan cuando en la mente de ambos ven a leo.

Raphael/Raphaeru: Enojado mira al otro - Eres un hijo de puta - dijeron entre dientes al mismo tiempo, se toman un momento para pensar con una idea - Si logras que leo te diga que si eres su novio - dijeron cruzándose de brazos con una mirada de reto.

Con eso acordado, los dos se portaron como siempre lo hacen esperando a la hora del patrullaje, la tortuga de azul estaba encerrado en su habitación, pensando si ama a uno o ama al otro, si aun ama a uno por casi violarlo o ama al otro por esto mismo, su menta daba vueltas y vueltas.. suspira.

Leonardo: Se pone una almohada - ¡¿Por que ustedes son así conmigo?! - grita a la almohada se la quita mirando a una foto de la familia - De entre todos los seres vivos, ¿por que de los dos? - dijo.

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Objetivo: Conquistar a Leonardo.. Nada sale como lo planeado..

Las dos tortugas de rojo se fueron a lugares diferentes para planear como ¨conquistar a leo¨, mientras se preparan para el patrullaje de esta noche, ellos y sus hermanos se preparan para lo que pueda haber en las calles. La tortuga de azul les llama cuando fue la hora, los 4 hermanos en fila por tamaños mientras leo cuenta el plan, las dos tortugas de rojo lado a lado seguido de makey por raphaeru y raph, por ultimo donnie por ser el mas alto.

Leonardo: Se para en medio de los dos - Raphaeru y michelangelo irán por el norte, donatello y raphael por el sur - dijo - Yo iré por el oeste y nos reuniremos en el edificio del canal 6 para terminar con este - termina.

Raphael: Arrogante - Y te iras solo para quedarte de vago sin hacer nada - dijo.

Raphaeru: Le da un codazo a su hermano - Lo que la bestia quiere decir, es que si necesitamos ayuda o algo llamaremos, ¿verdad? - pregunta.

Leonardo: asiente - Eso mismo, si necesitamos o descubrimos algo avisaremos.. - dijo y coloca sus manos en sus caderas - ¡Y no como la ultima vez! - responde.

Raphael: Con una sonrisa - Esos pendejos se lo buscaron por andar buscando que terminen de todas formas en silla de ruedas - dijo cruzado de brazos en su pecho.

Donatello: Mira la hora en su pantalla - Leo, la noche no siempre dura - dijo.

Michelangelo: Saltando - Por que no nos turnamos cada uno un rato con leo.. ¿no te molesta que cambie un poco tu plan? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No para nada, es mejor ahora a salir - dijo corriendo a fuera de la alcantarilla.

Los otros siguen a su líder por el camino a la tapa mas cercana, mientras atrás se quedan los dos de rojo que estaban de lo mas enojados el uno con el otro, mientras piensan en como le harán para quitar a leo de sus hermanos o de su gemelo; mientras ellos van a delante raph jala a rapha por sus correas.

Raphael: Gruñe - Espero y no pienses a robarte a leo - dijo, muestra sus dientes.

Raphaeru: Le extiende la mano - Que el mejor competidor gane - dijo con una amistosa sonrisa.

Raphael: Toma la mano del otro y la aprieta - Ese voy a ser yo - dijo con molestia, siente el apriete del otro.

Raphaeru: De la misma manera que su hermano - Eso mismo iba a decir pero no seria del agrado de leo si nos viera - dijo soltando se de su hermano.

Leonardo: Sin voltear viendo a donnie e makey irse - ¡¿Ustedes ya terminaron con lo suyo?! - pregunta o les llama en realidad.

Los dos se apresuran a llegar y subir a leo antes que ellos, mostrando que eran caballeros en primera mano, esto no le parece extraño de raphaeru pero un poco de raphael, sube sin darle importancia, los dos tratan de subir para ver el trasero perfecto de leo pero esto les haría caer por lo que raphaeru tuvo la oportunidad esta vez de ver ese lindo trasero para el solo.

Al llegar a la superficie los 3 hermanos se reunieron con los otros dos, en eso la tortuga de azul se va primero con el de la idea dejando a donatello con los dos rudos de rojo, quienes comenzaron a correr y saltar por otro lado siendo el de morado quien tiene que seguirlos curioso por que tardaron tanto.

Donatello: Logra seguir les el ritmo - ¿Y por que tardaron tanto? - pregunta.

Raphael: No quería explicar - Me tengo que ir chicos - toma otra ruta -( Que comience la magia )- dijo en su mente.

Donatello: Mira raro a raph irse - Eso no es como el raph que conozco - dijo.

Raphaeru: Niega - Déjalo.. - le responde a donnie -( Maldito.. )- dijo a su hermano.

\- Con michelangelo y leonardo -

Los dos estaban haciendo su recorrido por los techos y esquivando los aires acondicionados, pasan por unos tejados con mas tubos y demás, cuando mira a su lado donde debe estar makey estaba raph, si no fuera la repentina aparición de raph y desaparición de makey que no estuviera preocupado.

Leonardo: Lo mira un poco impresionado - ¿Donde esta makey? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Mira a leo tranquilo - Fue a ver a donnie - dijo, y detiene a leo de las fundas de su katana - ¿Tienes hambre? - saca algo de sus bolsillos.

Leonardo: Abre el envoltorio - ¿Un burrito? - le da una mordida - Gracias - dijo comiendo nada mas.

Continúan el camino, hasta que raph jura haber visto a su mellizo corriendo hasta que algo lo golpea y lo deja encerrado en un basurero, jura haber visto la bandana de su hermano menor, se abre la puerta y eran los otros dos.

Donatello y michelangelo: Sabiendo las palabras - No le diremos a nadie - dijeron juntos.

Raphael: Sale enojado - ¿Donde fue raphaeru? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Con una sonrisa cómplice - Seguro, que ya están en el central park dándose besitos muak muak - se voltea a besar su brazo.

Raphael: gruñe y patea nos inofensivos basureros - Ese bastardo.. - sube pero los otros dos le detienen.

Donatello: Lo electrocuta un poco - Primero, necesitas ayuda, makey ayudalo - dijo corriendo y manda un dron - ¡Así estarás en las mismas condiciones! - comenta en donde esta.

Raphael: Mira a makey - ¿De que habla? - entrecierra los ojos en amenaza.

Michelangelo: Lo mira un poco nervioso - Bueno... raphaeru dijo que quería consejos... - dijo antes de soltar una gran carcajada - Pero nunca pensé que era para leo... solo lo adivine... y donnie también.. - dijo calmándose.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado - No te necesito, ¿y que puedes saber tu? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Le pone su brazo por sus hombros anchos - Bien escucha con atención - le da unas flores - Les das esto y ya tienes unos puntos con leo - dijo.

Raphael: Se quita a makey - No vuelvas a hacer eso.. - dijo gruñendo - Y espero que tu idea funcione - dijo corriendo a buscar los otros dos.

\- Con leonardo y raphaeru -

La tortuga de azul se sorprende a ver a su otro hermano de rojo, quien esconde algo atrás de el, curioso intenta ver que es pero este hace de todo para no dejarle ver, excepto si cierra los ojos, este los cierra.

Raphaeru: Extiende lo que tiene - Ábrelos - dijo.

Leonardo: Ve un lindo león de peluche - Aww, gracias rapha - dijo y hace como con raph, nada mas eso.

Raphaeru: Sonrió se rasca la mejilla - Solo quiero disculparme por esta mañana - dijo sonrojándose - Lo siento mucho - dijo baja la cabeza.

Leonardo: Le pone su mano en su hombro - Esta bien.. raphaeru, tu y raph no se pueden contener... - dijo - Aunque pienso que sonámbulo creías que era la ¨chica de tus sueños¨ - dijo riendo un poco -( Mis bebe están creciendo, aun recuerdo a makey la primera vez que se le paro y a donnie )- piensa sobre lo tierno de esos momentos algo vergonzosos.

Raphaeru: Mas sonrojado -( Cree que estaba dormido.. y que era por una chica )- piensa - Leoo.. - ve a un gato apunto de saltar pero no le iba a dar al otro lado - Yo me encargo - dijo saltando a por el gato.

Cuando atrapa al gato este se asusta y comienza a arañarle para hacerle caer al callejón pero protege al gato para que este maulle y se vaya, una sombra avanza hacia donde leo, cubriendo las flores con su caparazón, cuando leo voltea este sonríe.

Raphael: Le muestra las flores con una sonrisa seductora - Hola otra vez... - dijo extendiendo el ramo.

Leonardo: Lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa y el ceño fruncido - Hola raph... que lindas - dijo tomándolas y toma una de todo el ramo - Esta es linda me la quedo, para no despreciar el gesto amable - dijo guardándola en su bolso, donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Los dos continúan el camino, mientras le siguen donnie e makey, raphaeru trata de no molestarse y los sigue a donde vayan, no dejaría que raph ganara a leo bajo su guardia..

Y así pasaron el llamado ¨patrullaje¨ que en realidad era la cosa como las comedias románticas por los dos de rojo, que mientras uno frustra el avance del otro lo enoja mas y aun así cuando usan a sus hermanos para sus planes, ¨luchando por la atención de leo¨ para que no sospechara de los sentimientos de los otros dos; aunque estos dos mastodontes usaron tecnicas ninjas que no sabían los otros dos que tenían o que supieran..

Leo estaba ahora con raph, llegaron al central park que estaba oscuro y estaban cerca de un muelle del lago,sorprendido por hablar un poco con el otro que normalmente no le gustaba hablar sobre sentimientos sin ser un gran problema, este se tarda en decir unas cosa... lo entiende no es fácil explicar algo con palabras, siente una mano en su mejilla y voltea a ver al otro..

Leonardo: Lo mira un poco sorprendido - Mmm.. raph, espacio personal... - dijo alejándose un poco - Raph, hablo enserio - dijo firme, mientras el otro se le sube encima.

Raphael: Aun se acerca a leo - Solo quiero mostrar- - lo empujan casi al borde del techo - ¡¿Que te pasa idiota?! - le grita a su hermano gemelo, sus ojos se ponen blancos, mientras se acerca a el.

Leonardo: Se sorprende al ver quien era - Rapha... - dijo bajo.

Raphaeru: Gruñe agresivo y sus ojos blancos de la rabia - ¡Déjalo no quiere nada de ti! - une sus frentes enojado como el otro, era un desafió -( No era esto, no es lastimar lo... no es violarlo por tu amor... )- le dijo en su mente enojado.

Raphael: Gruñe mas -( Yo hago lo que se me pegue la trimardisima gana y si quiero a leo para mi, soy capaz de hacerle lo imperdonable para que sea mio )- le responde aceptando el desafió.

La tortuga de rojo mas pequeño por unos centímetros le propina un golpe en el rostro para que el otro se lo diera de regreso en el estomago y le comenzara a patear para dejarle de rodillas, el otro sostiene las muñecas del otro y usa su pierna para dejarle en el suelo; los dos se pelean en dejar al otro herido o... peor.

Los dos se separan sacando sus sais y apunto de clavar cada uno en la cara de otro, pero su entrenamiento igual le impedían siquiera tocar el otro con las armas, entre ataques y defensa e contra ataque de cada uno, por cortejo a la tortuga que en shock solo mira asustado la unión de los dos sais de cada uno..; los dos se separan respirando pesadamente y preparándose para atacar el otro, donnie y makey tratan de que ninguno se mate pero el pasar de una conveniente cantidad de gente no pueden sin ser vistos.

Leonardo: Toma un poco de valor - ¡Deténganse los dos!, ¡no se peleen! - les grita colocándose en medio de los dos, estos se unen enojados, unen sus plastrones con cada mano que leo extendía para separarlos - ¿Por que se pelean? - pregunta.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Gruñen - Por ti... - dicen juntos mostrándose el uno al otro los dientes.

Leonardo: Se sonroja - ¿Como que por mi? - pregunta, trata de ocultar el sonrojo.

Los dos gemelos concentra su atención en leo ahora por sus palabras se acerca tomando la mano de sus plastrones entre sus manos y le dan un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el de azul se pone mas rojo de vergüenza; bueno por lo menos los dos estaban mas tranquilos.

Donatello y Michelangelo: Suben lo mas rápido - Leo, raph y rapha - se toman un momento - ¡¿Que le hacen a leo?! - gritan al ver al otro en medio de los dos y que estos estaban apunto de besarle.

Que gran error, los dos machos de rojo se dan cuenta de lo que hace el otro, leo intenta separar los pero ellos se comienza a pegar, hasta que la parte del techo a lado del muelle se cae con estos dos al agua, hundiéndoles rápido...

Leonardo: Preocupado se asoma a ver el agua - ¡¡¡Raphael, raphaeru!!! - baja a buscarlos, se mete en el agua.

Donatello: Baja a ayudar, el agua le hace temblar - Cielos, esta muy fría esta noche... - dijo encendiendo una luz para buscar a los otros dos.

Michelangelo: Sentado en el muelle - Donnie deja que leo se encargue... el lo causo todo - come unas papitas.

El agua se comienza a mover era leo que salia a respirar y miraba a sus lados, los otros dos salen a respirar mas calmados que hace unos momentos, aun no se quieren ni mirar siguen a leo a tierra firme; sus ropas muy empapadas como sus pieles escamosas.

Leonardo: Tiembla - Nos vamos a la guarida ahora - dijo serio - No se queden atrás... donnie y makey busquen una alcantarilla - camina temblando un poco con cada viento que hace.

Los dos grandes se quedan en silencio sin mirarse durante todo el camino a casa siguiendo al de azul y sus hermanos menores, nada sale como lo planean ninguno de los tres..

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Sermones... pelea y confesarse..

Los dos de rojo siguen al líder y a sus otros dos hermanos menores, gruñendo con cada paso al otro sin siquiera mirarse, con uno que otra casi pelea entre los dos hermanos de rojo.. pero se desvanece cuando la mirada de leonardo se posa sobre ellos dos; aun seguían mojados los 3 y medio, donnie estaba autorizado ante cualquier amenaza de uno de los dos de darles un sedante.

Al llegar a la guarida la tortuga de azul estaba de muy malas, que apenas dieron unos pasos al centro de la guarida comenzó no digamos sermones pues estaba literalmente gritándoles de todo a los dos de rojo, quienes comenzaron a pelear entre ellos y discutiendo con leo; donnie le tapa los ojos a makey por la escena sacada de un programa no muy apto para los ojos del menor.

El sensei splinter como puede deja su serie de mentes criminales para ver a sus tres hijos mayores apunto de matarse, solo espera el momento preciso para detener al posible accidente que pueda haber entre los hermanos..

Leonardo: Los mira enojado - ¡¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?!, ¡casi se pudieron haber matado o lastimado, que se yo! - grita a los dos.

Raphaeru: Con la cabeza baja se acerca a este - No es lo que queríamos leo - dijo calmado.

Raphael: Gruñendo - ¡No hables tu! - al ver al otro cerca de leo y se para frente a este - ¿¡como te puedes llamar hermano!? - lo empuja.

Raphaeru: Gruñe igual que su hermano - Porque yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado - dijo - Porque leo no te quiere de esa forma - susurro.

Raphael: Une las frentes con el otro - ¿Y tu que sabes de lo que leo piensa? - susurra a su hermano.

Raphaeru: Lo mira igual - Digamos que mucho - dijo, pero un golpe en su mejilla le hace echarse para atrás, escupe un poco de sangre.

Raphael: Mira a un con odio al otro, su mano en puño con un poco de liquido rojo - ¡Cállate maldito! - grita sus ojos cubiertos.

Raphaeru: Se limpia con su antebrazos - Eso no te lo perdono.. - dijo tirándose al otro.

La revancha comienza tal cual comenzaron en el lago, pero esta vez no había la posible muerte de los dos hermanos o eso pensaba la tortuga de azul, pero era claro que ninguno por la razón que fuere no dejaría al otro. No se dan cuenta que todos estaban en shock por los gruñidos, malas palabras y ataques de uno al otro sea con los sais o puño limpio, los ruidos de los dos estaban fuera de control y la sangre no se hacia a esperar; estaban separados y se lanzan pero alguien se interpone con unas manos en su pecho.. se quedan gruñendo a el.

Leonardo: Calmado, siente como se relajan a su tacto - Deténganse - dijo.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Se miran enojados - ¡Ese maldito comenzó todo! - se señalan con los sais.

Leonardo: Niega - Vamos a calmarnos... - guarda un momento silencio - ¡Achus!! - tiembla un poco - Debemos cambiarnos.. y deben curarse... - dijo, se sentía débil y caliente.

Raphaeru: Le pone una mano en su cabeza - Estas caliente.. - dijo, lo ar-recuesta a su cuerpo.

Raphael: Mira al de lentes - Donnie no te quedes parado y ayuda a leo - le dijo al otro - Leo.. - dijo ayudando al de azul, siente el temblar.

Los dos estaban a la orden del enfermo, quien siente que todo estaba frió y daba uno que otro temblor... lo ponen en una camilla para dejar trabajar al genio junto con makey, el sensei aprovechando esto se lleva a los dos al dojo para regañarles por lo echo.

\- Con leo -

Estaba con una manta caliente sobre sus hombros viendo a la dirección del dojo, estaba preocupado por los otros dos, y no dejaba de preguntar a la tortuga de morado y al de naranja si estaban bien, quienes les respondían que si y que ahora era el quien necesitaba un descanso; a veces se portaba como un niño pequeño cuando se enfermaba, ahora estaba siendo llevado a su habitación a descansar.

Leonardo: Los mira como un niño - ¿Van a currar a raphie y raphieru, verdad? - pregunta, se estaba ahogando por la nariz tapada.

Donatello: Con dudas - Si leo, te vamos a dejar y iremos a curar a los gemelos - dijo con cariño a su hermano.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Entonces leo se queda con los peluche de todos mientras hacemos eso venimos a verte - dijo sonriendo, le sirve un poco de te.

Los dos salen siendo vistos por leo, quien apenas salieron se tomo el te de limón y salio a cerciorarse de que los dos hermanos cuidaran a los temperamentales, entonces se encuentra al sensei splinter y este al verlo así no hizo mas que hacer como todos ellos al cuidar al hijo que se preocupa mucho por ellos; el era en todo caso su bebe.. como sus otros 4 hijos mimados, en especial a dos que acabo castigando.

\- Con los dos raphs antes de eso -

El sensei les estaba regañando y trataba de que los dos entraran otra vez a la razón, solo que esta vez era mas fácil para el viejo ratón de controlarlos al tenerlos o tener al mas agresivo con su cola y al menos con palabras; luego de enfriarse los ánimos o bueno no intentaban lanzarse el uno a matar al otro o viceversa.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira a los dos disgustado - Explíquenme que fue lo que paso antes de que le diga a donatello que los castre de una vez por todas - dijo sombrío. 

Raphael y raphaeru: Se señalan - ¡El comenzó velando el bistec desde que comenzamos el patrullaje y yo solo le recordaba de quien era, pero se tuvo que meter el todo el pinche día y mas cuando lo arruino en el lago! - dijeron sin mencionar precisamente el ¨bistec¨.

Sensei splinter: Levanta la mano en silencio - Silencio con ustedes dos.. - dijo serio y acariciando se barba - Si no quieren decirme no lo hagan, pero, discúlpense con leonardo - dijo dejando a los dos hermanos.

Los dos solo dicen un ¨hai, sensei¨ y cuando se ven gruñen otra vez, pero las voces de los dos menores era para regañarles al resfriar a leo al tirarse al lago, donatello solo hace caso a lo que pidió leo, sobre los dos gemelos de rojo.

\- Tiempo presente -

Donnie termina con el menor de los dos gemelos siendo el que mejor se portaba con esto de arreglarse las heridas, solo necesitaba pocas cosas y ya estaba de camino a la cocina cuando ve a leonardo con el sensei, el se acerca... se sentía mal por lo que paso.

Raphaeru: Ve al sensei y luego a leo - ¿Quiere algo sensei o tu leo? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Ve a leo un poco preocupado - Un poco de te para leonardo estaría bien - sonríe un poco al amable hijo de rojo, que desaparece con el montón de malas palabras del menos amigable - Deberia haber castrado a raph desde pequeño - dijo cuando el otro se va dejándolos solos, siente un pequeño gruñido.

Leonardo: Lo mira con ojos vidriosos - No... eso es malo.. - dijo mientras splinter le cubre un poco mas - Raph no están malo.. solo un poquito incomprendido - dijo con un estornudo.

Sensei splinter: Se ríe - Sea lo que sea, siempre defiendes a tus hermanos - dijo, se escuchan mas cosas del laboratorio - Pero es una amenaza para donatello ahora si destruye sus cosas - dijo levantándose.

En efecto raph le hizo cuenta millonaria a donnie un día que estaba drogado por el clan del pie.. y por casualidad de cosas de gemelos... lo fue el otro, solo que este no tiro casi 20.000 dolares a la basura de experimentos de donnie y casi lo mata en el intento el de morado; el sensei le termina sacando antes de que le haga una cuenta mas grande para los regalos de este año.

Raphael: Sale del laboratorio con pocas heridas como su hermano y gruñendo se despide, ve a leo en el sofá - Hey leo.... - lo ve un poco tembloroso - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta acercándose.

Raphaeru: Con una taza de te y un caldo de pollo - Vete - le gruñe en susurro, sentad-ose con leo y dando la sopa - Vamos leo, tienes que comer para que se vaya la gripe - dijo amable.

Raphael: Aprieta las manos y se sienta con la tortuga de azul, escucha un leve gruñido - Solo veré la tele - dijo haciéndose el enojado.

Leonardo: Comiendo - Si raph quiere ver.. tele conmigo déjalo... y tu siéntate conmigo - dijo al otro, haciendo espacio tocando sin querer el muslo del otro.

Raphaeru se sienta a lado de su leo, siente el muslo rozando el suyo, al igual que el otro... este seria un día algo largo, los dos menores observan a sus dos ¨protegidos¨ junto a los avances de estos con el hermano mayor enfermo.. ¿si lo quieres lo cuidas en las buenas y en las malas cierto?.

\- 3 Doritos por parte de leo después -

Las dos tortugas de rojo estaban juntos en la habitación del azul, viendo dormir a este luego de casi unos cuantos infartos para los miembros de la familia e incluso a amigos de estos quienes pasaban cerca, pero como todo tiene comienzo y fin, la tortuga de azul estaba durmiendo de todo menos como estos pensaban que no dormía; aunque este si dormía así después de aguantar tanto desmadre.

Raphael: Viendo a leo totalmente enamorado - Están hermoso.. - susurra.

Raphaeru: Suspira con la misma mirada - Es precioso.... - dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Leonardo: Se sienta medio dormido mira a los dos gemelos - Raph... raphae.... ustedes... no, yo los amo.... - dijo a los gemelos, pero veía cuádruple.. aun estaba enfermo.

Raphael y raphaeru: Abren los ojos - ¡¿Te estas confesando a mi?! - preguntan, se miran - ¡El dijo mi nombre, no el mio idiota! - se gritan por el amor de leo.

Leonardo: Se tira en su caparazón en la cama - ¡Largo quiero dormir! - le lanza una almohada a la nada.

Los dos hermanos gemelos, salen por lo pedido de su ahora amor, se miran y se gruñen por estar cerca los dos solos, ahora la batalla campal comienza su auge por la repentina confesión de la tortuga de azul a uno de ellos..

CONTINUARA....

\------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Guerra Mundial Raph vs Rapha!, ¡Solo puede ser uno!

A los días luego de que leonardo se recupero de su resfriado provocado por los dos gemelos rojos, que ahora mantienen una estricta rutinas para no encontrarse y verse, pues estaban en batalla campal contra el otro, o como la tortuga bromista la guerra mundial r, por rencor de raphaeles y re-arrechos con el otro raphael; donnie no sabe de donde saca ideas para nombres su hermano de naranja pero cada uno esta justo en el acontecimiento del dia por mas leve que sea este o ridículo, aunque los dos de rojo eran la cosa seria.

Por ahora la única forma de mantenerlos en tregua era presciencia de leonardo en donde estuvieran estos dos, con lo que saben de su hermano de azul que tiene sentimientos por uno de los dos, con su estado consiente tratan de que les aclare las cosas haciendo en lo mas que se pueda cosas lindas a el... si el otro no se las ingenia para mandar el plan perfecto de conquista al caño del inodoro; comenzando otra pelea entre los dos.

Y mas a la hora de dormir ya que tienen que dormir separados y con alguien mas para que eviten matar al otro mientras duerme, que era la pesadilla del líder junto con el de su anciano padre que ha tratado de hacer lo posible de no usar al líder con los gemelos. Que termino entregándose voluntariamente a mantenerlos en un estado calmado con su presencia aunque eso era soportar a makey diciéndoles que eran los perritos falderos de leo, esto con un nuevo objetivo mutuo a que desahogarse de vez en cuando..

\- En el desayuno -

La tortuga de azul despierta siempre temprano para hacer el desayuno e meditar.. si bajo la mirada de dos halcones tortugas en su cuerpo le dejaran entrenar, hasta que se escucha el primer golpe y luego otro de regreso; se levanta y se dirige a los dos con un lento suspiro..

Cuando llega los encuentra en el suelo apunto de clavarse los sais, la tortuga azul les llama con unos golpecillos en la mesa y esto sin mas se levantan a las ordenes de este... pasa entre los dos para hacer su desayuno aunque sea.. sino fuera por dos platos muy elegantes en la mesa sin ser tocados, uno era un gran pedazo de carne bien cocinada con un poco de salsa y lo otro eran unos onigiris de arroz suponiendo que con verduras o un poco de guiso en su interior.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Sonriendo a leo - Buenos días leonardo - dijeron juntos los dos con las manos en sus espaldas o caparazones.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - ¿Que les he dicho de pelearse? - les pregunta.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Cierran los ojos recitando lo que leo les ha dicho desde que se curo - No debemos pelearnos porque somos hermanos y los hermanos se cuidan, por mas insoportables que fueran como makey - abren los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar - Somos importantes de todas formas aunque nos odiemos.. como a makey.. - dicen abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa malvada los dos.

Leonardo: Con su semblante inexpresivo pero claramente perturbado - Cuantas veces se los voy a repetir... no hablen al mismo tiempo.. - se sienta pero raph le ayuda con la silla - ¿No han terminado de comer? - pregunta por los platos.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Tomando la mano de sus respectivos lados - Lo hicimos para ti.. - dijeron sincronizados, mientras que con sus manos libres acerca la comida al de azul - Buen provecho - dijeron.

Raphaeru: Mientras ve a leo comer - ¿Como has dormido leo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente amable - Bien, gracias rapha, ¿y tu? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Viendo a leo con un palillo en su boca - Como una nenita.. eso es fácil - dijo.

Raphaeru: Asiente sin importarle mucho - Bien, sin la presencia de cierto imbécil en el cuarto - gruñendo al otro - ¿Quieres un poco de te? - le pregunta -( Es muy temprano para molestar a leo idiota )- le dijo.

Raphael: Pasa su mano por el muslo de leo y lo aprieta - Eres un hombre muy difícil - susurra acercándose a oler el cuello de leo apunto de morderlo.

Leonardo: Se lo intenta quitar - Raph.. - le advierte.

Raphaeru: Le echa a su lugar empujándole del hombro - Deja de ser un imbécil, imbécil.. - le dijo serio.

Raphael: Le gruñe apunto de golpearlo - Tu mejor deja de ser un estorbo de mierda - le gruño.

Leonardo: Los mira serio - Pense que íbamos a comer en silencio - les regaña a ambos.

Leonardo sin mas come de lo preparado por los dos mastodontes de rojo, pero como era.. demasiado para el solo comparte de una forma de que aprendieran entre la comida que había para saciar sus ganas de tener todo en paz e armonía con el resto de la familia, quienes después de unos minutos llegaron a salvarlo de los dos grandotes..; cada uno le sirvió te a su punto, raphaeru o refresco, el conocido raphael.

\- En el entrenamiento -

El sensei ha visto este tipo de competencia desde que los tres mayores eran jóvenes, pero este en especial era el que mas le dejaba con ganas de... castrarlos desde niños, evitándose las alzaderas de la pubertad y el cambio hormonal de los dos mas grandes....

Mientras que el de morado y naranja habían echo sus apuestas al mejor o quien consideraban quien ganaría el entrenamiento de hoy, leonardo miraba al frente estudiando a los dos gemelos; quienes sintiendo ahora la mirada del azul trataban de lucirse para que viera que era mejor que su rival.. el bastón golpeando el piso les detiene.

Sensei splinter: Asiente muy bien - Pueden descansar ustedes dos - dijo y mira a donnie e makey - Michelangelo y donatello muestren que tiene hasta ahora - dice.

Los dos de rojo se sientan a los lados de leo, quien siente un escalofrió por esto, sin mas trata de prestar atención cuando algo acaricia cerca de su cola.. mira a raph quien solo mira al frente aburrido... siente que le acarician el brazo de forma amistosa, gira la cabeza al otro de rojo pero este solo lo hacia por verlo algo tenso; la mano cerca de su cola vuelve y le pellizca una nlaga, mira al otro de rojo bien pendejo sino fuera lo mismo pero de quien no la esperaba.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón, haciendo que los otros dos se sienten - Bien, raphael, raphaeru y.. leonardo - les llama al frente - Haremos algo diferente hoy.. - comienza - Leonardo estará en medio de ustedes dos en todo momento, lo que harán es convencer a leonardo de que los deje pelear entre ustedes.. - dijo.

Raphael: Mira con odio a su gemelo - Así de fácil, es pan comido - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Mueve sus manos - Mas o menos.. - dijo - Sin sus armas, ademas le deben de mostrar a leonardo, quien es quien lleva la suyas de los tres para que le den una de sus katanas para terminar con el otro - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira al sensei serio - Sensei con todo respeto.. - comienza pero el sensei le calla.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Diciendo lo que te gusta y lo que no de tus dos hermanos, vamos se sincero leonardo - dice - Ahora si empiecen - dijo.

Sin mas la batalla comienza con leonardo dicho por el sensei se mantiene con sus dos katanas y en medio de los dos mastodontes, quienes no tienen sus armas y deben tomar una katana ¨por las buenas de leo¨ algo que molestaba al mas grande de rojo y hace muy feliz al rojo un poco mas pequeño.

Los dos le tratan de convencer de la forma pacifica pero el de azul se niega diciendo los aspectos positivos de cada uno... hasta que un toque inapropiado vistos por todos hace de leo decir las palabras..

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Odio que solo pienses en tus cochinos intereses - dijo.

Raphael: Se detiene en seco mira a leonardo - ¿Ha, si?, odio que me des ordenes y consientas al maricón - dijo gruñendo -( Estarás gimiendo y gritando mi nombre, solo y únicamente para mi )- piensa de forma instintiva.

Raphaeru: Quitando a leo del medio - No le hables así a el - le grita mostrando los dientes - El no se merece que lo trates así.. -dijo con un tono de voz que nadie sabia de donde lo saco, ero era aterrador ero no le hace mucho al otro -( No te lo permitiré maldito )-.

Leonardo les separa como puede antes de que se metan vergasos de la nada, con su cuerpo en medio nota que no se pueden atacar por que temen hacerle daño..

Leonardo: Mira a raphaeru - Y a ti por dejarte llevar de las provocaciones del otro - les regaña a los dos.

Raphaeru: Mira al otro con rabia pura - ¡Pero te esta desobedeciendo! - exclama.

Leonardo: Asiente - Y se que los dos harán los que yo le pida... cuando yo les pida - dijo.

Raphaeru: Se calma rápido - Bien.. son tus ordenes - dijo asintiendo a leo son una sonrisa -( No hagas algo estúpido )- dijo a su hermano.

Raphael: Niega - Tu harás lo que ¡yo te diga! - susurra un poco fuerte -( El es mio y solamente mio )- estaba enojado.

Leonardo asiente pero siente como raph le quita una de sus katanas, le toma e hace soltar la otra katana, desafiando a su gemelo, este toma la otra katana para defender a leo, raph teniendo el brazo alrededor del cuello de leo lo iba lentamente amansando... hasta que la cola de sensei splinter le desequilibra y lo tira al suelo, raphaeru deja la katana y se lanza a pegarle pero este se defiende aun así..

Raphael y Raphaeru: Girando sobre sus caparazones para estar arriba del otro - ¡Ya estoy cansado de ti y tus mierdas! - se gritan los dos.

Leonardo: Trata de separarles - ¡No se peleen chicos!, ¡Donnie! ¡makey!, ¡ayúdenme! - les ordenas a los dos.

Sensei slinter: Deja que raphaeru le de a raphael, los separa con ayuda de leo, makey y donnie - Ustedes dos están claramente fuera de control.. me hacen reconsiderar la opción de enviar a leonardo lejos.. - dijo.

Todos se quedan en silencio, en especial los dos hermanos de rojo que miran con ojos bien abiertos al sensei... alejar a leonardo de ellos... de su familia... por su culpa... por sentir algo por el de azul...

\- En la noche -

El sensei splinter charlaba con leonardo tomando algo de te en la habitación del viejo ratón a puerta cerrada por los averiguadores.. sobre el asuntillo de raph y rapha con respecto a su descontrol total a ellos... dejando a makey y donnie con los dos problematicos hermanos de rojo...

Leonardo: Con la cabeza baja - Es mi culpa sensei.. no debí.. ilusionarles.. - dijo dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

Sensei splinter: Niega lentamente - No.. los gemelos son siempre así si me acuerdo de leer un viejo libro.. quieren lo que el otro quiere.. pero nunca que incluso llegaran a matarse entre si.. - dijo - Tus hermanos necesitan que se les de tenga - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Aun con la cabeza baja - ¿Que podemos hacer? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Mira a su hijo mayor - Darles o alejar a lo que mas quieren.. - dijo solamente - Pero, todo cae en lo que decidas.... si es que sientes algo por alguno de ellos - dijo con pesar.

Leonardo: Con la mirada en sensei - P-pero. no puedo hacer eso.. no quiero dejarles... y tampoco romperles el corazón sensei.. - dijo dudando de si mismo - Si hubiera una forma en que los dos obtuvieran lo que quieren... - se dijo así mismo.

Sensei splinter: Toma su te y mira a leonardo - No puedo saber que pasaría si los dos tienen que compartir lo que mas ¨quieren¨ leonardo - le advierte al de azul.

En eso se escucha la puerta de papel de arroz romperse, con los gruñidos e susurro cortantes de los dos ¨espías¨... raph y raphaeru estaban en todo esto.. los dos se levantan y se sientan un poco separados..

Raphael y Raphaeru: Miran a leonardo - Por favor, leonardo, escogerme a mi - dijeron juntos de rodillas frente a leo -( Solo uno de los dos puede tener )- se dijeron.

Leonardo: Mira al suelo - Yo...

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Trato, Plan de conquista entre dos..

Luego de que tuvieran esta charla la tortuga de azul sin mas se fue a su habitación a meditar mas en privado que podía hacer por su familia con los dos gemelos en una disputa de muerte segura si no elegía con cuidado puede que las cosas no sean tan lindas a partir de allí...

Leonardo: Toma la foto de su familia viendo a los dos de rojo - ¿Por que la vida tiene que ser tan difícil para mi o para ellos?, ¿por que yo debo de elegir solamente a uno? - se pregunta viendo la imagen con unas cuantas lagrimas - ¿Raphael o raphaeru?... ¿o mi familia completa? - solloza un poco.

Muchas emociones estaban en conflicto con su conciencia y moral, al tener que decidir darle lo que quiere a uno, rompiendo el corazón del otro...

\- En el dojo -

Mientras los dos mastodontes limpian el desastre ocasionado bajo la mirada de su sensei y padre, arrepintiéndose un poco sobre lo que hicieron pero aun no se hablan ninguno aunque el sensei les repitiera que ellos no pueden pensar o dejarlos para sus adentros... por que el otro de todas formas lo sabría e era mejor que los dijeran cara a cara el uno del otro..

Raphaeru: Termina de poner la puerta de papel de arroz nueva - Listo sensei - hace una reverencia.

Sensei splinter: Asiente pero aun estaba disgustado - Bien - dijo solamente.

Raphael: Termina de limpiar los escombros de lo roto - Ya esta, ¿me puedo ir? - se cruza de brazos.

Sensei splinter: Asiente como el primero - Por mi te puedes largar al quinto carrizo - dijo sabiendo que lo ha escuchado.

Raphael: Se hace el insultado y se va enojando mas - Si yo hubiera sabido que iba a ser así me voy sin decir nada - se va enojado tirando la puerta del dojo en un portazo.

El sensei splinter suspira pasando su mano por su canosa cabeza, estos niños no pueden sin estar haciendo de las suyas o causando alboroto, mas que nada los dos gemelos, el otro se acerca con una humeante taza de te a su sensei, quien lo toma entre sus manos con cuidado e sonríe un poco.

Sensei splinter: Mira la taza - Debería llevarle una a leonardo - dijo.

Raphaeru: Sirve otra taza - Yo me encargo de eso padre, no te preocupes - dijo amable.

\- Con leonardo -

Estaba aun sin dormirse cuando escucha golpecillos en su puerta, lentamente se levanta y se encuentra con raphaeru sonriendo un poco apenado con la cabeza baja, le da espacio para entrar, le extiende una taza de te un poco sonrojado.

Leonardo: La toma con cuidado - Muchas gracias raphaeru - sonriendo un poco sonrojado, viendo como este alza la mira feliz.

Raphaeru: Asiente - Siento lo que paso, no quería que pasara eso - dijo rascándose la mejilla - Y me disculpo por raphael de antemano - dijo al de azul.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Yo ya los he perdonado - dijo con un ligero sonrojo - Aunque... no quiero lastimaros a ninguno de los dos - dijo ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de raphaeru - Nunca me perdonaría si algo les pasa a ustedes por mi culpa - dijo.

Raphaeru: Abraza a leo - Entonces.... - solo dijo su corazón se oprime pero el tampoco quiere que su gemelo o leo sufran - Quédate con raphael - lo abraza mas - Yo.. me rindo - dice sonriendo con unas cuantas lagrimas.

Leonardo: Lo mira sin creerle - Raphaeru... - sus manos con cuidado en las mejillas llenas de lagrimas de este - No puedo... no quiero que odies a raphael - dijo.

Raphaeru: Niega con su sonrisa - No odio a raph, ni te odio a ti... solo quiero que estén felices... - con sus manos en las de leo - Hagamos que es un favor... por que yo te amo tanto, como quiero a mi gemelo cabeza hueca - se ríe un poco.

Leonardo: Asiente aun con su corazón un poco herido - Hai... - mientras el le seca las lagrimas lo ve a los ojos verdes que tiene - ¿Puedo.. besarte? - le pregunta.

Raphaeru: Asiente un poco sorprendido - Yo haría lo que tu digas o pidas - dijo un poco mas calmado.

La tortuga de azul coloca sus mano en el pecho del oji-verde mientras se levanta un poco de puntitas para unir sus labios en un beso, cerraron sus ojos, leo para memorizar este momento y raphaeru para memorizar el sentimiento amoroso pero triste de su hermano mayor, ninguno hizo nada mas hasta que la tortuga de azul se separo..

Raphaeru: Lo mira calmado - Me tengo que ir - dijo solamente.

Antes de que leo dijera algo mas, el corre hasta su habitación para entrar y esconderse en la manta en su hamaca, la tortuga de azul suspirando se va a dentro a descansar, raphael quiere saber que ha pasado, pero el olor de leo estaba con el y eso le enoja... mucho...

Raphael: Se para de su hamaca - ¿Con que esas tenemos? - le quita la manta - Haber hijo de-.... - lo ve en silencio - ¿Ahora tu que tienes? - le pregunta olfateándole - Hueles a leo y estas triste... ¿te rechazo? - le pregunta brusco.

Raphaeru: Niega sentándose - Yo lo rechace a el, déjame en paz ahora - dijo bajo.

Raphael: Lo mira y luego a la pared para verlo otra vez - ¡¿Eres pendejo o te haces?! - le grita y lo inmoviliza gruñendo un poco viendo a los ojos de este - ¿Por que lo hiciste? - le pregunta en un tono bajo.

Raphaeru: Mira a los ojos amarillos - No quería causar mas daños, lastimar a leo o a ti - dijo de forma directa.

Raphael: Se sienta en la hamaca - Eres un estúpido... hermano menor que se preocupa mucho por leo - dijo jugando.

Raphaeru: Le da el caparazón - Déjame solo - dijo.

Raphael: Niega y le hace verle - Hey, tengo un trato - dijo - Como tu lo rechazaste... yo lo rechazo también - dijo.

Raphaeru: Le da una patada - Le vas a romper el corazón animal - dijo listo para pelear.

Raphael: Se ríe - Solo te estaba probando, si me parabas bolas y veo que si lo haces - dijo viendo que este estaba enojado - Bueno, los dos podemos estar con leo - dijo con una idea.

Raphaeru: Lo mira serio - ¿Enserio? - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Como en juego de gemelas?, ¿quieres que nos hagamos pasar por el otro? - dijo sin muchos ánimos - Leo se dará cuenta genio, y yo ya lo deje solo para ti - dijo con un poco de dolor.

Raphael: Le pega en el estomago - Entonces no querrás mas besos de leo y yo lo voy a tratar como se me pegue en gana entonces todos los días, pasando por donde tu estas con el y yo tomaditos de las manos dándonos besos bien cochinos con manito y todo - dijo con burla - Yo te doy una oportunidad, por lo que has hecho, una mano, pero tu no la quieres aceptar - le dijo alejándose un poco.

Raphaeru: Se levanta - ¡No quiero lastimar a leo por tus sucios y asquerosos juegos! - le grita - No debí dejártelo a ti - se arrepiente.

Raphael: Extiende su mano - Te quedas con el todo lo que dure el día y en las noches el es solo mio, es mi ultima oferta - dijo serio -( Vamos pequeño hermano, ¿o me dejaras hacerle lo que se me antoje enserio?)- le pregunta.

Raphaeru: Toma la mano de raph - Pero le rechazaras igual, ¿verdad? - dijo con duda -( Así estaremos parejos )- con firmeza.

Raphael: Asiente - Claro hermano - dijo sonriendo.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Aprietan sus manos - Diga leo lo que diga el trato esta hecho en caso de no salir como esperamos seguirá en pie y seguiremos con el plan - dijeron.

Raphael y raphaeru se dan la mano, su ¨trato¨ o por así llamarle estaba en marcha..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Leonardo se ha levantando temprano, pero se sorprende de ver a raphaeru y raphael ya despiertos desayunando como gente civilizada, el del estaba listo con su te también y saludando a los dos se les une; por lo que se sentó un poco triste por raphaeru, pero estaba decidido saber su raphael tuvo algo que ver

Raphael y Raphaeru: Come en silencio coordinado.

Leonardo: Los ve sorprendido - ¿Y como están ustedes? - pregunta.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Lo ven sonriendo un poco - Bien, gracias leo, ¿y tu? - dijeron ambos.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco - Han estado practicando muy bien - dijo - Raph tengo algo que decirte... - baja la cabeza a avergonzado.

Raphael: Asiente - Claro, lo que quieras - dijo.

Raphaeru: Se sonroja un poco - Vamos leo dile - dijo emocionado.

En eso llega el sensei quien leo a verle se levanta y hace una reverencia, el viejo ratón se sienta entre los dos de rojo mientras espera su desayuno, notando el nuevo aire de harmoniosa paz entre los gemelos y la tortuga de azul mas calmado.

Leonardo: Deja el desayuno del sensei frente de este con su te - Sensei, padre, ya tengo mi decisión - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Abre los ojos en sorpresa - Y, ¿quien de los dos? - le pregunta curioso.

Leonardo: Sonriendo ve a los gemelos comiendo pero prestando le atención - A... - comienza emocionando a raph - Raphaeru - dijo.

Una tos del mencionado raphaeru ahogándose con su cereal mientras que raphael estaba en shock, pues... el le dijo que rechazo a leo... y que le eligiera...., estaba el enojo en el.. lentamente burbujeando en el mientras mira a su gemelo quien estaba aun recuperándose del ¨golpe de amor azul¨; mientras con el sensei, no puede estar mas contento con la decisión de su hijo de azul.

Sensei splinter: Asiente contento - Bien, se lo diremos a tus hermanos en el entrenamiento de la mañana para que no los tomen por sorpresa - Ve la expresión de miedo/terror en raphaeru y la de odio/genocidio de raphael - Dejen de pelear los dos, su hermano ha elegido, y como ya hablamos con uno de ustedes el se quedara - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Abraza a raph y luego a raphaeru, pero mas a este - Lo siento raph, pero ya hice mi decisión y raphaeru.. bueno el fue el único en hablar conmigo - dijo pero nota lo enojado que esta - Lo siento raph - le abraza y le da de forma discreta un beso en su cuello .

Raph continua el desayuno, mientras piensa en las mil y un maneras de matar a su gemelo para recuperar a leo, pero este estaba feliz, fue bueno... aunque sea en hablar de sus sentimientos con el de azul; se acuerdan ambos de trato, raph se le dibuja una sonrisa mientras a raphaeru un poco de temor por esta noche......

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: De día con raphaeru y de noche con raphael, raph acosador

Desde ese día la tortuga de azul y su ¨novio¨ que era nada mas e nada menos que el segundo de rojo, que eran una linda pareja ante los ojos del sensei, sus hermanos se enteraron y les felicitaron... mientras que raph estaba a punto de matar a su gemelo, pero se contiene, no quiere darle mala impresión a su... leonardo, solo de el..

Pero su tortura comienza desde el desayuno, el almuerzo... entrenamiento... cada que se encuentra con ellos... en todos lados... pero aunque sea su parte del trato estaba por comenzar a funcionar, ya que el de buen hermano que es le ha dado a raphaeru dos días y dos noches con leonardo solo para el, solo solin...

\- Desde ese día temprano o mas temprano -

La guarida estaba en completo silencio, algo que a leo le parece normal por los momentos, hasta que cuando camina al dojo se encuentra a raph, respira y entra al dojo sin importarle mucho la presencia del otro, mantiene su distancia de el.

Raph estaba haciendo unos katas ahora que leo lo ve que estaba muy concentrado en esto.. se pregunta por que sera, aunque raphaeru le aconsejo estar a una distancia prudente de su gemelo...

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos y se pone a meditar -( ¿Que podría pasar? )- piensa pues como si raph le fuera a estar viendo mientras medita.

Este estaba entrenando con sus sais después de todo, si no le pone atención terminara con otra herida..

\- 15 Minutos después -

Se siente ya calmado... y mas con estos dos días con su ¨novio¨, siente sus mejillas un poco calientes pero el solo sonríe e abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de raph quien estaba sentado frente a el e mirando fijamente a los suyos.....

Leonardo: Se sobre salta un poco se esfuma la sonrisa que tenia en la cara - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta en un tono bajo.

Raphael: Lo mira fijamente y se acerca mas a leo - ¿No veo por que no debería no mirarte?, raphaeru no te ha marcado ni nada por lo que yo veo.. - dijo del mismo tono de leo.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio recobrando su faceta de líder sin sentimientos - Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿que haces como un acosador en frente de mi? - le pregunta ahora.

Raphael: Se acerca mas al rostro de leo - .... - solo lo mira y ve sus labios.

Leonardo se hecha hacia atrás o lo intenta pero cae en su caparazón, entonces estaba en problemas cuando el de rojo se coloca encima de el, sostiene sus muñecas mientras leo intenta apartarle de el... hasta que siente unos labios en los suyos...

Leonardo: Se paraliza pero vuelve en si - ¡Mmmmm! - consigue que raph se aleje - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - le patea fuerte en su estomago - ¡Aléjate! - se levanta y se va a su habitación.

Como pudo besarle, el estaba ahora comprometido con raphaeru, sus labios... siente aun los de raph sobre los suyos.... escuchan que tocan a su puerta... se trata de calmar pero siente un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral e caparazón...

Leonardo: Siente su respiración acelerarse - ¿Q-quien es? - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Se ríe un poco malévolo - No te hagas el estúpido leonardo - dijo.

Leonardo: Se mira a su espejo -( ¡¡¿¿Por que me sonrojo??!! )- piensa aterrado - ¿¡Que quieres ahora raphael!? - le grita con tono enojado.

Raphael: Trata de abrir la puerta pero tiene seguro - Bien, te invito a que patrulles esta noche conmigo... te puedo... mostrar cosas - dijo con cierto tono picaron.

Leo estaba asustado, su respiraron se acelera que casi se le puede salir el corazón de su pecho... escucha los pasos alejarse de su puerta... sera.... que, ¿aun siente algo por raphael?... pero, ¿lo que siente por raphaeru...?, sigue en el mismo lugar que con raphael...

\- Mas tarde -

Los seis miembros estaban desayunando en la cocina como siempre, solo que mientras raph actuaba... de humor ¨normal¨ que les impresiona a todos en la mesa como se llevaba incluso con makey, quien amoroso pero perturbado e interactivo con este, donnie se volvió a creer en dios en ese momento y sensei le iba a dar algo; solo estaban sospechando leo y raphaeru el plan de raphael..

Leonardo: Lo mira fijamente, agarradito de la mano de su prometido -( Algo planea raphael )- Piensa enojado por lo de esta mañana aunque no lo exprese su rostro.

Raphaeru: Mira a los ojos de raph -( ¿Que te pasa pendejo? )- le pregunta come su cereal en silencio.

Raphael: Juega un poco con makey -( Nada no puedo disfrutar la vida en familia, otouto )- le pregunta mientras se pone a comer su cereal.

Mientras los otros tres habitantes ven al trió amoroso, literalmente donie, sensei e makey les comenzaron a llamar así desde que los dos de rojos cuando tocaron suavemente la pared de hormonas llamada pubertad de una forma nada hermosa como lo fue el guía mayor de los dos menores que lo tomo... igual se lo llevo la verga aveces pero sobrevivió virgen hasta ahora.

En el entrenamiento... el sensei casi se desmaya al ver 16 años de lucha por la atención en suma calma el día de hoy y obediente... ¿con sus katas, que le ha pasado ha raphael que termino todo el entrenamiento sin pelearse con alguien o causar desorden?; el sensei recibe un examen medico no se muera a morir del milagro misterioso llamado celos de raphaeru.

Mientras leonardo ayuda a donatello e michelangelo, en los medios tubos para deshacerse de la energía demás se encontraban raph y raphaeru para mantener a este al tanto lo que pensaba hacer...

Leonardo: Sostiene la mano de sensei - ¿Estará bien donnie? - preocupado por su padre.

Donatello: Mira las lecturas - Solo es impresión leo - responde con alivio.

Michelangelo: Con un vaso de agua con azúcar - Tome un poco sensei, esto le ayudara - dijo amable.

Sensei splinter: Toma el vaso y toma un poco - Gracias, michelangelo - dijo mas repuesto que hace unos minutos - Leonardo - dijo al ver que este se iba.

Leonardo: Mira al sensei y luego a los medios tubos - Lo voy a resolver sensei - dijo simplemente caminando a ese lugar -( O matare a raphael, lo que pase primero )- piensa.

\- En los medio tubos -

Los dos de rojo estaban haciendo levantamientos de pesas pero este era diferente cuando estabas viendo fijamente al otro para que fallara en el suyo o cada uno de sus músculos fatigados, era una conversación realmente parecida al hashi para los dos de rojo...

Raphaeru: Mira a raphael con mucho sudor tanto que no se ha podido dar un baño decente por este mismo -( ¿Crees que tengo cara de estúpido? )- dice en su mente -( Leo me contó del beso que le obligaste )- le dijo levantando la pesas y volviéndolas a bajar -( Se que tenemos un acuerdo, pero... el no debe sentirse )- explica.

Raphael: Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa arrogante -( Y tu vienes a regañar me, leo te esta cambiando hermano )- dijo en su mente -( Pero esto es solo el comienzo )- responde.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Los dos se gruñen cada vez mas fuerte -( Leonardo me pertenece a mi y solamente / el mismo ya ha hecho su elección )- se dicen en ataque e defensa.

Hasta que el simple toser hace que los dos se vayan con las pesas a un lado del miedo de estar concentrado en los suyo, al voltear a quien dio origen el sonido... quedaron embobados...

Leonardo: Tose - ¿Pasa algo? - cruzado de brazos.

Raphael y Raphaeru: Niegan viendo a los ojos azules de leo - Nada, no pasa nada - dijeron los dos.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien.... - dijo y mira a su novio - Raphaeru abajo voy al rato contigo - ordena.

Raphaeru: Asiente - Claro - toma la mano de leo para besarle en la boca, haciendo que las mejillas de leo se pongan rojas pero corresponde.

Cuando raph y leo quedaron solos, la tortuga de rojo obvio estaba celoso mientras leo estaba aun un poco sonrojado por el beso pero quiere respuesta del de rojo mas.... mal portado de los cuatro hermanos..

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - ¿Que quieres líder sin miedo? - le pregunta mientras se levanta e lo imita.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos amarillos - Que dejes de actuar maldito celoso de mierda - dijo frió.

Raphael: Toma la bandana de leo y lo atrae con la otra a un beso - No, hasta que te rindas a mi.. - lo iba a besar hasta que siente una cachetada.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Déjame - pide y este lo hace - Espera hasta el patrullaje y resolveremos como quieres o esperas - le recuerda - Pero me asegurare de que no puedas besarme - dijo.

Raphael: Sonriendo - Bien.. es una ¨cita¨ - dijo.

Leo se paraliza antes de bajar a reunirse con raphaeru que estaba esperándole para darse una ducha, quien acepta gustosamente aunque los dos en estos dos días han sido unidos... la timidez como toda pareja por primera vez esta a la orden del día como las pizzas en la guarida, era la forma mas clara de mostrar confianza el uno al otro e a la familia.

Se van a una parte a solas...

Raphaeru: Toma la mano de leo - Raphael te ha estado molestando... - dijo ocultando la palabra.

Leonardo: Asiente - Piensa que me acorteja.. - dijo.

Raphaeru: Abraza a leo para oler su aroma suelta un sonido gutural suave - No quiero que te lastime o te haga daño - dijo.

Leonardo: Imita el mismo sonido - No lo hará lo prometo - dijo.

\- En el patrullaje -

Los cinco hermanos estaban buscando a los maleantes de la ciudad que quisieran hacer mal a los ciudadanos inocentes, pero solo tuvieron una pandilla que estaba acosando a un orfanato, entonces le dieron su merecido... hasta que cierta personita brabucona se paso de la raya con la paciencia de su amado líder de azul...

Esperando en un edificio alto mientras que leo no intentara matar a raph pero el de azul tiene otros planes mientras iba de regreso a la guarida...

Leonardo: Mira a makey, donnie e raphieru - Vayan a casa, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con raph - dijo calmado.

Raphaeru: Lo mira preocupado a los ojos - Leo... - susurra pero leo sonríe un poco - Bien.. makey y donnie en marcha - dijo antes de darle un beso a leo para irse con los otros dos.

Leonardo y raphael se miran antes de que raph pueda ir a acercarse a el se pone en posición de defensa y el de rojo en ataque para así estar comenzando una pequeña lucha entre los dos, solo que raph no la tenia fácil con leo y el lugar.

No quería que los dos se lastimaran pero que el de rojo le siguiera besando o pensaba hacerle, no supo en que momento raph había tomado la pierna de leo e levantado por esta antes de mantenerlo contra la superficie del tejado...

Leonardo: Enojado le da un puñetazo en la cara - Estoy comprometido con raphaeru idiota... - dijo entre dientes - ¿¡Quieres destruir nuestra familia por mi!? - le pregunta atacando esta vez.

Raphael: Se ríe un poco con su nariz sangrante para tomar las muñecas de leo en sus manos - Pensaba que veníamos a hablar pero... lo quieres poner difícil - lo mantiene inmóvil hasta que puede oler el aroma de leo, suspira con un sonido gutural desde su pecho.

Leonardo: Se trata de separar, siente como de si mismo el sonido en respuesta sale, se sonroja - .... - estaba... aun enamorado de raph entra en shock.

Raphael: Sonriendo - Creo que no lo amas tanto - dijo apunto de besar a leo.

Leonardo: Trata lo posible de escapar - ¿Que quieres? - pide.

Raphael: Lo mira - A ti, solo para mi... todas las noches... quiero que vengas y la pases conmigo... a mi hermano molesto no le importara... solo tu y yo... - dijo besando a leo con pasión hasta que leo le muerde la lengua.

Leonardo: Gruñe - No - responde.

Raphael: Enojado - Entonces matare a todos si no haces lo que pido - dijo - ¿Aceptas? y ¿quien hará lo que pida desde ahora todas las noches? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos no puede... no puede permitir eso - B-bien... - dijo mientras raph le besa y le suelta su expresión era fría - Yo haré lo que me pidas raphael - dijo enojado.

Raphael: Toma la cara de leo en sus manos - Quita esa expresión... puedes estar con raphaeru.. solo quedara entre tu y yo - dijo con firmeza - Ahora nos vamos.. hace frió y no quiero que te enfermes - ordena.

La tortuga sigue lo que el de rojo pidió... la espada y la pared vuelve a el... siente su corazón latiendo con calidez... le gusta... un momento... esto esta mal mal mal!, el esta comprometido... a penas llegaron a la guarida leo se va a encerrar a su habitación e raph ve el sofá con sus cosas.. no le queda de otra que dormir en ese lugar pues la guerra comienza ahora, aunque raphaeru no sabe que le dijo a leo todo este tiempo...

Raphael/Raphaeru: miran al techo con odio -( Eres un maldito pendejo roba novios )- piensan los dos.

Raphaeru: Suspira - De día con raphaeru...

Raphael: Suspira - De noche con raphael...

Leonardo: Mira al techo de su habitación - Divididos por la indecisión persistente..... raph... eres un maldito acosador - dijo bajo buscando dormir como fuera.

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------


	7. Capitulo 7: El día con raphaeru y La noche con raph, 6 meses después..

Luego de seis meses...

Leonardo en su habitación estaba despierto hace poco, pensando como pudo con sus dos... compañeros por decirlo de esa forma en estos últimos seis meses y no decir abiertamente que le estaba metiendo los cuernos a su prometido con su gemelo... era mas, bueno no quiere amargarse tan temprano, escucha que tocan la puerta..

Leonardo: Se sienta - Hairu - dijo en voz alta sonriendo.

Era su considerado compañero de las albas hasta los crepúsculos, que siempre se preocupa por el en casi todos los sentidos, era simplemente... un buen compañero en muchos sentidos, ahora el es quien se preocupa por que no era normal que estuviera despierto tan temprano..

Raphaeru: Lo besa con cariño - Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien leo-san? - besa la mejilla de leo.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco - Si muy bien... - lo besa ahora - ¿Y tu? - abraza a este por el cuello con sus brazos para arres-costarse con el en la cama.

Raphaeru: Lo besa y toma su mano - La boda se acerca - dijo feliz viendo a los ojos de leo.

Leonardo: Asiente y aprieta la de su prometido - Aun falta unos cinco mese mas raphu - une sus narices.

Raphaeru: Asiente y une sus frente - Lo se leo.. pero sabes que te amo - lo abraza - Y estoy emocionado.. - dijo con leo en brazos.

Leonardo: Sonriendo por lo tierno - Ahora si eres un lindo osito de peluche - dijo ganándose una pequeñas mordidas inofensivas.

Los dos pasan un rato con un pequeño momento a solas, ya que sus hermanos saben de ellos no les dejan pasar tanto tiempo sin molestarles porque: si estaban juntos estaban juntos para ser molestados en broma y si uno estaba para una punta de la guarida y el otro en otro lugar que porque no estaban juntos e los molestaban igual.

Pero el pie de guerra de raphael aun estaba presente... pero con el pequeño trato entre leo y el, no era tan molesto como cuando estaba el de azul eligiendo compañero.. para literalmente casarse de forma oficial por el bien de la familia, responsabilidad que era de leonardo desde pequeño o el sensei que les buscaba parejas a su pequeño leo.. o sus propios hermanos; el sensei le ha explicado que desde pequeños ha estado preocupado por ellos, pero como entiende que deben hacer su vida y leo el mayor... debía casarse con uno de sus hermanos para luego ser el pilar de la familia, y si no se interesaban siquiera uno de sus hermanos en el.. terminaría literalmente como un monja con monjitos de su propio adn o esperma. Por suerte tuvo a dos pretendientes, aunque termino eligiendo a uno, el otro aun le quiere para el solo...

\- En la cocina -

Estaban preparando el desayuno de todos en eso la tortuga de azul siente algo raro... mira a sus pantalones cortos justo hasta sus perfectas nalgas, en eso estaba raph ¨ayudando¨ pero el de azul nunca se dio cuenta que los dos estaban pendiente de esos pantalones; el olor de los dos de rojo estaba en el aire combinando con el olor que hasta a hora se da cuenta que el mismo despide.

Leonardo: Mira a cada uno - No - dijo serio.

Raphael: Toma unos panqueques y los pone en la mesa - Nada - dijo gruñendo viendo feo a raphaeru.

Raphaeru: Gruñe igual - Eso espero - dice igual, deja jugo, leche y refresco junto con el café en la mesa.

Leonardo: Suspira y los ve se cruza de brazos - Ustedes ahora no son rivales, ¿pueden darme un día sin que se pelen o tender que llegar a extremos? - les dijo - Son hermanos... - dijo serio.

Recibe una sonrisa de raphaeru para sentarse con el a comer o buen esperar a todos para comer, causando molestia a raphael por los lindos toques que raphaeru le da a leo, mientras comen todos juntos raphael solo le guiña un ojo de forma... seductora al de azul.

Luego del entrenamiento raphaeru estaba viendo a leonardo entrenar sus katas cruzado de brazos contra la pared, lo hace por dos razones: una para ver como puede aprender de leo y dos para alejar a raph; aunque era inútil por que este ve desde el medio tubo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los pantalones cortos de leo aun no se han ido... lo estaba entrenando para aguantar sus ganas de tocarse..

Leonardo: Se detiene - Veo que has aguantado - lo besa, y con su rodilla busca el asuntillo, causando que despierte - Ve a arreglarlo - le besa una ultima vez.

Raphaeru se va a la habitación donde al fin puede habitar con su hermano sin que lo intente matar, para quitarse el asuntillo que esas nalgas de su compañero han ocasionado... mientras nunca pensó que leo entraría allí...

Leonardo se coloca en su regazo luego de quitarse los pantalones para literalmente su primer encuentro de intimidad aunque era nada mas masturbarse.. se miran a los ojos mientras ya le faltaba poco..

Raphaeru: Con un brazo alrededor del caparazón de leo - M-me... me.. vengo - mientras la mano de leo hace movimientos rápidos.

Leonardo: Mira su miembro - Fa-fal-ta po-co.. - dijo igual mientras trata de no gemir fuerte, la mano de raphaeru le da justo en los lugares necesarios - Me vengo... - dijo sin aliento.

Los dos se abrazan desfrutando la momentánea sensación, se dan unos cuantos besos y caricias mientras dejan que sus miembros se descarguen del liquido seminal..

Raphaeru: Une su miembro con el de leo para que los dos se corran otro poco - Eso... estuvo - lo interrumpe leo.

Leonardo: Lo acuesta en su hamaca - Lose... estuvo increíble para mi también - responde mientras se limpia - Ahora descansa mi raphu que tenemos patrullaje y tu, mi osito, vas a ser el líder esta vez - dice mientras le besa.

Leonardo no sabia que ha despertado a la bestia de forma inmediata...

\- Mas tarde en el patrullaje -

Raphaeru estaba como le dijo leo siendo el líder, pero al parecer alguien no estaba de acuerdo con el de rojo o sus políticas parecidas a leonardo, mas aun no eran eso... era quien las trata de regir con algo que no era o su lugar no le pertenecía; a legando que leonardo lo hace mejor que el al estar bajo presión, sacando el otro lado del osito mas cariñoso.

Causando disputas entre todos, leo trata de poner control mientras los niños pelea por un turno, a veces ser el hermano-madre de tus hermanos jode mucho, haciendo que leonardo tome su lugar de liderazgo y les amenace a todos con corta-les la cabeza comenzando con raphael quien comenzó todo esto.

Acordaron que la única forma de complacer a raphael como piensa leonardo bajo la excusa de: ¨le voy a meter en la puta madre sensei si sigue jodiendo con lo mismo¨, pero cuando estaba con raph... era el de rojo quien pone según el a leonardo en ¨se respectivo lugar¨, ss armas estaban a un lado; aun ni siquiera han tenido sexo, ha sido tocado o raph lo ha intentado de violar, dando gracias y agradecido con el de arriba. Han ido a otro lugar donde el de rojo ha tomado como base para sus fechorías, con el de azul como su objeto de placeres..

Desde que comenzaron estos seis meses de verse con raph a solas.. el sentimiento por este era mas fuerte cada vez... ese que lo mantenía indeciso por uno de los dos... pero ahora estaba comprometido con raphaeru... el lo amaba, ¿verdad? es atento y se preocupa por el; una mano le levanta la cabeza.

Raphael: Lo mira serio - Deja de pensar en el, es un inútil como lo que paso en el patrullaje, tu necesitas algo a tu nivel, yo por ejemplo - dice pero leo estaba como en un trance o muy sumido a sus pensamientos - ¡Y préstame atención a mi! - grita cacheteando a leo para que saliera de ese trance.

Leonardo: Le quita la mano enojado - ¡Deja de tratarme como tu muñeca infla-ble porque no lo soy raphael! - grita al de rojo - Acordamos que era para resolver tus problemas pero nunca que me trates de esa forma - dijo serio.

Raphael: Lo besa un poco brusco - Me prendes mas... - dijo entre se apegaba mas a leonardo.

Quien intenta apartarlo pero el de rojo no lo deja hasta tirarlo en la cama improvisada que apenas leo se ha dado cuenta que estaba, este lugar ya fue pensado por el de rojo, intenta luchar pero este no se aparta hasta que le da otra cachetada..

Raphael: Le abaja los pantalones largos y la ropa interior - Eres muy puta para dejarte con raphaeru... el no te puede tocar... y si lo hace yo puedo también - le abre las piernas pero ve el rostro de leo.

Leonardo: Estaba llorando mientras murmura suplicas con los ojos cerrados.

Raphael: Se aleja y se voltea - Vete - dijo sin verle.

Leonardo: Se sienta y niega - No - dijo serio pero aun bajo el efecto de su llanto.

Raphael: Lo mira serio - Vamos vete de una vez... - dice calmándose.

Leonardo: Se acuesta - Lastimaras a los demás - dice calmado - Has lo que querías hacer, aquí me tienes - dijo.

Raphael: Se le sube encima y coloca sus manos en la garganta de leo - ¿¡¿Pero tu eres un maldito necio de mierda o eres una puta?!? - dijo enojado.

Leonardo solo lo mira a los ojos amarillos... llenos de miedo de raphael, nota algo raph a pesar de que lo tiene no quiere lastimar lo realmente y solo lo amenaza, sus manos solo estaban en su cuello no apretándole ni nada; se arma de valor para llevar sus manos a los pantalones de raph y bajarlos.. algo se ha apoderado de el..

Raphael: Mira como leo toca su miembro y solo gruñe - No me toques - dijo con autoridad.

Leonardo: Se detiene - Quiero ayudarte... - responde.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado - ¿Como con los pantalones cortos? - dijo con sarcasmo suelta a leo del cuello.

Leonardo: Se sienta sonrojado un poco - No era mi intención, excitarte - dijo apenado.

Raphael: Lo mira con cara de enserio - Excitaste a raphaeru, a makey y a donnie - lo mira serio - ¿A poco pensaste que los dos zopencos no estaban en la guarida porque tenían mas cosas que hacer? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco - Lo siento - dijo mira al miembro de raph y se arrodilla lentamente para besar a raph.

Este se queda en shock mientras el de azul los tira a ambos a la cama, lo comienza a besar y bajar hasta el miembro del paralizado y le hace sentir el pinche cielo sin que el deje de mirarle; claro el de ojos azules tiene problemas nunca lo ha intentado antes y tenia miedo de lastima lo... hasta que escucha un gemido..

Raphael: Sus manos van a la cabeza de leo - Mas... - dijo entre dientes.

Leo continua hasta que raph comienza a embestir hasta correrse en la boca de leo... quien espera que termine completamente para alejarse y toser un poco no esperaba que raph fuera brusco... bueno, si pero que no se corriera en su garganta es diferente; se sienta viendo a raph un poco cansado. Una mano comienza a masturbar su miembro, un raph se lo mete de una como con leo, la cara completamente sonrojada de leo era la vista mas perfecta que raph ha visto... pero este no aguanta mucho..

Raphael: Lo besa brusco - Vístete nos vamos - dijo serio.

Leonardo: siente - Hai - se viste.

Los dos toman sus armas y se dirigen a la madriguera, donde cada uno sin ninguna palabra va a su habitación para descansar.. los problemas comenzaran desde mañana...

CONTINUARA....

\--------------


	8. Capitulo 8: Sueños húmedos, una fiesta que termino en otra cosa..

No sabe cuantas horas han pasado desde que se ha dormido como cualquier otro día, aunque estaba completamente mas tranquilo de lo normal, mucho, cualquiera le hubiera ido a despertar le estuviera ya pegando cachetadas.... pero era relajante.

Abre los ojos estaba en una habitación.. amarrado, trata de escapar pero este es su habitación trata de gritar por ayuda pero unas dos sombras se cierne sobre el... solo ve sus ojos brillantes fijos en el.. como una gran presa era la mirada de estas dos sombras que.. eran sus... dos amores.

Raphaeru: Con orejitas de gatito - Mi morita hermoso ya despertó que bien.. - ronroneando como un gato.

Leonardo: Parpadea - ¿Rap... raphaeru?, puedes liberarme - dijo con un sonrojo mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

Raphael: Con un collar de perro gruñendo - El no es solo para ti, idiota.. - toma entre sus manos la cara de leo - Pasaras un buen rato sin miedo - dijo con voz sensual.

Leonardo: Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo - ¿Q-que?, no no no - viendo ahora los dos miembros erectos.

Ambos toman una de las piernas de leo cada uno alineando su enorme miembro en la entrada de la tortuga de bandana azul, quien no puede evitar emocionarse sintiendo las cabezas tan cerca y tan lejos de poder cumplir sus fantasías ocultas en su ser mas esperadas, hasta que...

\- la tris- {Estática perrona} -te realidad -

Se golpea la cara contra el suelo, con las mantas desparramadas por todos lados una en su tobillo se sienta con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su nariz como si sintiera que iba a sangrar en cualquier momento, se levanta con apoyo de su cama; siente que le han pasado por encima unos cuantos autos por encima de su cabeza y cuerpo por el gran dolor a moverse.

Su puerta se abre con un asustado raphaeru, donnie y makey aterrado por que le haya pasado algo al de azul, ha dormido mucho y estaban por despertarlo de todas formas preocupados de muchas formas en este caso por el mayor; si estuviera enfermo o herido era mejor pero no sabían si lo estaba realmente, no fue con ellos para salir de dudas y raph no ha hablado con nadie sobre su sermón por mas que raphaeru tratara de entrar en su mente para saber que han hecho.

Raphaeru: Lo revisa, sus manos en el rostro de leo - ¿Estas bien leo? - preocupado viendo que parece mareado.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si... solo me resbale eso es todo - dejando su nariz y sonrojado por las manos de este, un beso en sus labio, pero fueron quitados e cambiados por otras.

Donatello: Revisando con sus escaneres a leo - ¿No te duele nada? - viendo la nariz inchada de este e algunos moretones... unos en el cuello - ¿Seguro? - alejándose por su seguridad.

Leonardo: Asiente adolorido - Si.. - dijo suspirando e bajando la cabeza con vergüenza - Solo estaba aun dormido - dijo.

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo con todo amor - Aaaaww no te preocupes, te entendemos hermano - toma la mano de raphaeru y lo hace abrazar a leo - Tienes a tu osito de peluche también - dijo sonriendo.

Leonardo: Mas sonrojado y avergonzado aun - Gracias makey - mientras raphaeru le besaba la mejilla - Gracias raphu pero.. déjenme vestir por amor a dios - con las mantas en sus piernas.

Los tres ¨salvadores¨ se salen para permitir a la tortuga de bandana azul vestirse con privacidad, dejando pensar con calma al de azul, ese sueño húmedo con... sus dos amores, no puede creer que estaba tan ansioso que ambos tuvieran relaciones con el, cuando termina va a la cocina donde lo esperaban..

Raphael: Viendo de reojo a leo caminar hasta la silla vacía a su lado - ¿Te caíste de la cama? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Sin prestarle atención hasta que siente un sutil roce en sus piernas - Eso no es que te importe - dijo en murmuro viendo a este enojado.

Raphael: Gruñendo mostrando sus dientes con el ceño fruncido - Alguien esta de malas - dijo viendo ahora a leo.

Raphaeru: Gruñendo igual que su hermano gemelo malvado - Pues parece que alguien mas esta de malas - dijo serio con un brazo rodeando los hombros de leo.

Sensei splinter: Choca su cola contra el suelo viendo a los dos gemelos - Creo que no debí rechazar la idea de la castración - dijo con un peculiar tono de broma que conocen sus niños.

Makey y donnie no pudieron aguantar el reírse, por la escena sacada de una terrible película de enamorados, solo que los pretendientes eran mas agresivos ahora pero se controlaban mas o menos por la tortuga de bandana azul en medio de ellos; aunque sereno estaba en sus pensamientos sobre el sueño..

En el entrenamiento todos estaban ¨sincronizados¨ solo que hubieron unos cuantos inconvenientes como siempre con los gemelos, y estos fueron puestos a hacer hashi por su comportamiento en el desayuno hasta que se vieron en el dojo en las practicas; aunque la mirada fría del líder fuera la causa mas grande de ¨doblarlos¨ a ambos como dos ramitas tan finas cuando casualidad en falda azul la levanta.

\- En el laboratorio de donnie -

Donatello: Anotando en silencio - ¿Entonces raph ¨perrito¨ y raphaeru ¨gatito¨ te iban a meter los chorizos? - viendo a la tortuga sonrojado en la camilla en posición fetal - Solo pudo haber sido un sueño onírico, leo, todos los tienen - explica.

Leonardo: Se sienta - ¡Se sentía real donnie!, ¡¡reaaal!, ¿¡como puedo estar teniendo estos sueños estando comprometido!? - dijo exasperado - Soy un asco de compañero - se dijo en voz alta.

Donatello: Suspira quitando sus lentes para limpiarlos - Bueno.. - dijo el con las ganas mas grandes de ayudar - Seguro es tu conciencia, algo que no has aceptado e tratas de evitar.. un trauma de la niñez o cualquier cosa que temas - dijo serio pero sin saber exactamente la razón.

Leonardo: Viendo a donnie con sorpresa - ¿Entonces me refugio en ¨ambos¨? - le pregunta.

Donnie asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras leonardo pensaba en que exactamente se referían con los ¨traumas¨ pero sin mas agradece la ayuda de su hermano de morado con una reverencia antes de salir y pasar un rato con raphaeru; evitando todo contacto con el gemelo malvado que siempre observaba esperando un momento para ¨atacar¨ al de azul..

\- En las alcantarillas -

Una enorme jaula en medio de un oscuro lugar en lo profundo de las alcantarillas nunca exploradas, un candado cae, las cadenas se aflojan y la puerta se abre lentamente con un chirrido tenebroso, una figura cubiertas en sombras sale de esta..

\- En la casa de april con leo y makey -

Estaban preparando las ultimas cosas para la boda de raphaeru y leonardo, pero eso no significaba que fuera una pequeña celebración para ellos, claro respetando en parte el que los novios deben verse ya con tan poco tiempo.

April: Viendo a leonardo no tan interesado - ¿Le sucede algo? - le pregunta pero el no contesta.

Michelangelo: Viendo a leo - No se, ha estado raro desde esta mañana - toma una pluma amarilla de uno de las cosillas para la despedida - Leoooo - mueve la pluma cerca del cuello de este.

Leonardo: Da un salto apunto de sacar su espada para ¨acabar con el intruso¨ - ¿¡Por que haces eso!? - pregunta enojado pero se calma - He estado un poco... - dijo el tratando de explicar.

April: Coloca su mano en la de leo - Estas nervioso aunque seas un líder experimentado, pronto te vas a casar con quien amas - dijo sonriendo.

Suspirando leo asiente se trata de concentrar, pero un rato después estaba de la misma forma, aun trataba de averiguar... se sintió seguro en ambos machos rojos, claro enamorados de ambos saliendo en el día con uno y saliendo en la noche con el otro para las porquerías que este se le antojara..

Michelangelo: Le tiende a leo un vaso con un liquido - Con esto se te pasara leo - dijo con demasiada calma.

April: Viendo el vaso y luego como el líder bebe a pesar de la cara que puso pide mas - ¿Donde sacaste esto makey? - dijo seria.

Michelangelo: Viendo asustado a april - Casey me lo dio para estos casos - dijo con miedo pero no esperaba que el vaso atacara.

Leonardo: Viendo serio a makey - ¿Es una despedidas de solteras no? - pregunta con tono burlón.

April: Aun seria - Pero no tomaran mucho - dijo seria sacando unas cosas para que los chicos se pusieran - ¿Con que quieren empezar? - pregunta.

Leo se anima a ponerse una bufanda de plumas rojas y unos lentes fucsias, mientras makey toma un sombrero de capitán y una bufanda morada, la reportera se ríe antes de colocar un poco de música; una sombra ve desde el edificio de enfrente la celebración..

\- En la casa de casey con raph, raphaeru e donnie -

Raphael: Golpea el vaso contra la mesa con enojo - Otro - dijo al hombre que sirve.

Vernon: Lo toma haciendo de bartender - Pero no tienes que exagerar - dijo sirviendo al quien le daba un gruñido bajo - ¿Fuerte cierto? - le sirve puro.

Casey: Tomando un trago cerca de su amigo - Anímate raph, no aguantaras mas a leo - dijo en tono de broma pero el gruñido de advertencia lo hace retroceder - ¡Cálmate hermano! - dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Donatello: Se quita sus lentes - Esto no puede ser peor... - se medio murmura - Lo siento por eso hermano - viendo al simpático de rojo.

Raphaeru: Alza los hombros - Es como me esperaba - dijo sereno - Por lo menos no ha hecho escándalo - dijo.

Unos 5 minutos después....

Donatello: Avergonzado del rojo mayor - Esto no me lo esperaba - grabando para mostrárselo a makey - Por suerte hizo drama ahora - dijo.

Raphael: En el suelo llorando - Todo por mi pendeja y mardita culpa - mientras casey le ayudaba o intentaba levantarse - Pero el universo no la tiene jurada conmigo, no, es que el único soy yo - viendo enojado a raphaeru.

Casey: Le quita la botella antes de que la estrelle contra el novio - ¿Quieres salir un rato amigo? - le ayuda.

Vernon: Limpia unos vasos frente a raphaeru quien sereno pero con signos de estar un poco borracho ve a su gemelo marcharse - ¿Por que no lo comparten? - pregunta.

Raphael y raphaeru: Con cara de cabrones - ¿Tu crees que el es un juguete para nosotros? - dijeron amenazadores mostrando sus dientes y tronando sus nudillos.

Los dos hermanos se miran de forma enojada mientras se alejan un poco gruñéndose por advertencia..

Raphael: Sale por la ventana - Me voy.. - dijo cuando su hermano se levanta.

Y antes de que este se opusiera ya estaba saltando por los techos hasta donde estaba la reportera, su hermanos bromista y su... amor de azul...

\- En la casa de april -

La ventana se abre frente a la mujer en lencería de novia como el de naranja con uno adaptados a su cuerpo e tallas, modelando uno que otro frente a la tortuga de azul igual de curiosa e con uno puesto pero al ver al de rojo se detienen..

Leonardo: Mira a este - ¿Raphaeru? - pregunta pero este solo gruñe - Raph, ¿que haces aquí? - serio prefería mil veces al novio que el -( Cuando logro sacarme a los dos de la mente vienes a arruinarlo )- piensa tratando de calmarse.

Raphael: Con una mirada arrogante - Solo vine a que se divirtieran un poco - dijo con una sonrisa que hace que las mejillas de leo se calienten - ¿Es una despedida de solteras? - dijo chocando los tres con makey -( Creo que alguien esta cayendo )- dijo en su mente.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - Largo - dijo solamente lo mas calmado aunque miraba serio a raph -( No quiero verte a ti )- gruñendo.

Michelangelo: Se pone en medio de los dos - Vamos a dejarlo leo, solo quiere que te diviertas - dijo con una sonrisa algo pasada de copas.

April: Asiente dejando a raph caminar al medio de la sala sentada junto a leo - ¿Que puede salir mal? - dijo la mujer.

Raph se comienza a quitar su armadura estando de espaldas, la parte racional de leo se alerta mientras el otro se voltea con movimientos sensuales de su pelvis para quitarse su cinturón y pasando a desabotonarse los pantalones...

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Entraba los rayos del sol por la ventana de la habitación principal de la casl departamento de april, pero su cama era un gran desastre por dos figuras descansando sobre ella de forma pacifica, una completamente a la vista y la otra tapada hasta la cabeza..; el que no estaba cubierto despierta.

Raphael: Con una mano en su cabeza - Hay mi pinche madre no debí tomar tanto... - viendo a su lado llega a su cabeza -( Lo.. lo hice con leo... leo... leo es ahora mio )- se acerca mas al otro besando su cabeza con amor y cariño - Leo... mi amor.. - dijo apunto de destapar a ¨leo¨.

Raphaeru: Se destapa por sentir algo raro mientras estaba con la manta, creyendo que era leo - ¡¡¿¿Que te pasa cabrón??!! - viendo que era su hermano gemelo.

Los dos se ven a los ojos y luego a la cama, se miran y vuelven a la cama se asquean e entran en pánico...

Raphael y raphaeru: Buscan en toda la habitación - ¿¡Dondeeee estaaa leonardooooo!? - gritan a todo pulmón gruñéndose.

\- Con leonardo en otro lugar -

Era un lugar frió su cuerpo tiembla mientras recobra la conciencia, se sienta viendo a donde estaba, aun usando la lencería no era nada buena en una alcantarilla húmeda sea como sea hayas llegado a este lugar; el dolor de cabeza era otro enemigo mas..

Leonardo: Escuchando la caída del agua muy fuerte - Chicos... - dijo pero no ve a nadie - Raph si fuiste tu quien me trajo a este lugar espero sepas que estarás a tres metros bajo tierra cuando salga de aquí - dice serio, notando que no tiene sus katanas - Genial.. - murmura viendo las barras de las jaulas.

Escucha algo moverse cerca, voltea a ver siguiendo el sonido cuando siente una respiración en su espalda voltea sosteniendo por sea lo que sea pero se queda en shock..

Leonardo: Parpadea con sorpresa sin soltar al otro - M... makey - dijo casi sin habla.

¿¿¿???: Sin sonreír viendo a leonardo - Micherangero para ti... - dijo con voz oscura mostrando una sonrisa tenebrosa - Perra tramposo - dijo haciendo que este lo suelte.

Leo se aleja hasta tocar la jaula donde estaba atrapado.. con.. un gemelo de su hermanito...

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------


End file.
